My Everything
by Ally Plz
Summary: He's his fallen star, the getaway car, the swimming pool on an August day, he's his every minute, he's his everything... KakaIru


Title: My Everything

Author: allyoucaneater

Disclaimer: Damn you Kishimoto… Make Kakairu canon, dammit!!! ;A;

A/N: Mwahahaha!! This is my first time posting a fic that have nothing to do with neither Aki nor Srs Bsns! Thanks for Divine Desires who beta-ed this horrible example of a fic. Gomen for whining about how horrible I am with writing, and thank you for tutoring me English. I owe you like… a trillion wishes now… Oh man..

-

'_You're a fallen star,_

_You're the getaway car,_

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far'_

With his eyes closed, Kakashi recalled the song he heard when he was on the way back from a mission. Giving a hidden, slightly bitter smile, Kakashi opened his eyes and watched the cloudless sky, contently wrapping his arms around the sleeping Iruka beside him, his head lying on his chest.

His mouth moved behind his mask as he counted the stars silently. Kakashi couldn't help but smile as he thought how someone managed to capture all his love and will towards the brunet, so perfectly and articulately, into a simple song?

Iruka had been his anchor; he had always been since the day he nominated his first team. Since the moment he saw the determination burning in the brunet's eyes to protect them. Unknowingly to Iruka, his ability to project emotions freely helped Kakashi.

Iruka had been his savior. He had taken Kakashi in when he was too distraught after the incident at the hospital between Sasuke and Naruto. He had taken Kakashi as his lover even after what he had done to him at the nomination. He had taken him in and calmed him when he was having nightmares about the death he had caused. Iruka had taken him into his heart. Unknowingly to Iruka, his ability to love saved Kakashi.

'_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute'_

He felt amused at the moment he recalled those words, he had to force himself to not laugh aloud, and it could've easily woken up the brunet on his chest. Looking at it now, he could see the innocence displayed on Iruka's face. One could never mistake this angel for a vixen. Kakashi shook his head slightly when he recalled the prank Iruka had set up for him, just because of the onsen incident; a horrible prank, but one that was worth it all the same. (A/N: For your information, the incident is something indecent… like Icha Icha ;D )

'_Ah when you smile at me you know exactly what you do'_

Among all of Iruka's expressions, Kakashi loved his smile most. He loved it when Iruka smiled tenderly towards his students. He loved it when Iruka smiled comfortingly when his students were upset. He loved it when Iruka smiled embarrassedly underneath his blushes when Kakashi flirted with him in the mission room. He loved it every time Iruka smiled while everyone else was grieving, trying to be strong for everyone, giving them reasons to move on. He loved it when Iruka smiled wistfully every time he recounted all the sweet memories they had together. He loved it when Iruka smiled contently after their lovemaking sessions. And most of all, he loved it when Iruka smiled towards him lovingly unconditionally.

'_And in this crazy life; and through these crazy times  
it's you, it's you, you make me sing.'_

Kakashi couldn't and didn't dare to think about his life if he hadn't met Iruka. He shuddered slightly at the thought of the loneliness that lingered around him after his team's disbandment. He took A-rank missions until it was to the point of suicidal. He was broken inside and he felt so very lost then. Before his thought could get a little more somber than it already is, Kakashi shook his head to get rid of the thought, flipped himself over Iruka and kissed him deeply. He felt thankful to Iruka for finding him. He felt thankful to Iruka for guiding him. He felt thankful to Iruka for helping him. He felt thankful to Iruka for fixing him. He felt thankful to Iruka for loving him; and through the kiss, he expressed his thankfulness.

'_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything' _

Having kissed so soundly, Iruka woke up from the unexpected yet very much welcomed wake up call. He opened his mouth to ask Kakashi what was he doing, but when a tongue swept into his mouth, his question turned into a moan.

Iruka's hands clutched the turtleneck Kakashi was wearing by the chest, pulling slightly as an attempt to bring Kakashi closer. One of Kakashi's hand caught Iruka's chin while the other slithered around his waist. Tongues battled as both men kissed, the exchange growing heated… and eventually the need to breathe won out, as both of them pulled apart.

"Wh-What was that for" Iruka asked, sounding breathless.

Smiling happily, Kakashi said "Thank you". Confusion appeared in Iruka's eyes but it slowly dimmed as his mind absorbed the hidden reasoning. Smiling with an understanding glint in his eyes, Iruka answered slowly "No problem" and they kissed again, more soundly than before.

'_You're every song, and I sing along.'_

They broke up again panting, face flushed with arousal. Kakashi, using the hand that was holding Iruka's chin, rubbed his thumb over Iruka's lips. "I love you, you know" he said softly, in his eyes love overpowering his lust. Iruka glanced into Kakashi's mismatched eyes, feeling startled at the sudden declaration. But after seeing the loving glint in them, love and warmth filled his eyes. "I know… I love you too" Iruka answered, putting his hand over Kakashi's chest, one caressing where Kakashi's heart is.

"Want me to show you how much I love you?" Kakashi asked while leering at Iruka's body, successfully breaking the romantic moment. Iruka blushed hard and managed to stifle the impulse to cover himself up although he's fully clothed.

"You're terrible" he said, trying to wriggle out of Kakashi's gropes.

"I distinctly remembered you praising me in bed" Kakashi said while standing up, bringing Iruka along within his arms. Blushing harder, Iruka yelped and hit Kakashi's chest half-heartedly "Kakashi! Let me down!" Kakashi's mouth managed to catch one of Iruka's palms and he managed to nibble it before Iruka pulled it back.

Kakashi started walking. Making a mock thinking face, Kakashi thought for a while and said "Hmmm… No. How about we repeat last night's performance?" he said, wriggling his eyebrows. By then, Iruka's face resembled a very ripe tomato.

The rest of the walk home is filled with Iruka's sputtering demand for release, Kakashi's random gropes and kisses, Iruka's attempts for escape, and Kakashi's random love declarations.

_'Cause you're my everything.'_

-

Gomen for the horrible ending. I phailed at it.Anyway, the song I'm using is 'Everything' by Michael Buble. I'm going back to school tomorrow... I wanna cry... and for the first time after a few months I need to sleep early. It's blasphemy I say! ;;


End file.
